


First Love

by Lastly



Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastly/pseuds/Lastly
Summary: Blake can't get to sleep and so she calls up her girlfriend.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	First Love

Blake rolled over in her bed and squinted at her alarm clock. It was well past midnight and she barely even felt sleepy. She rolled back over and looked at the vacant spot next to her. She and Yang had gotten more serious over the past few weeks and, even if she wasn’t ready to admit it, Blake was really missing having the warm blonde goofball next to her. Even though Yang only stayed over a few times a week, having to go without her for the better part of a week due to a work trip had ended up being harder for Blake than she had thought it would be.

Blake threw off her blanket and let out a sigh. She rolled out of bed and paced around her bedroom for a moment when something got caught on her foot. She picked it up and held it in front of her face. The room was dark but the nightlight in the bathroom bled just enough light into the bedroom that she could see it was one of Yang’s pairs of gym shorts that she kept here. Blake chuckled and found the drawer she had cleared out for Yang to use and neatly folded it and put it back with the other clothes.

She put a hand on the drawer to slide it closed but paused for a moment as she looked at the messily folded and arranged clothes. She ran one hand along some of various fabrics. Gym shorts, t-shirts, a few tank tops, bras, and panties. They shouldn’t be anything special. They were only clothes, after all. But they were _Yang’s_ clothes.

Blake took off her own pajamas and tossed them aside and then grabbed Yang’s oversized _Beacon University Athletics_ shirt and pulled it on over her head. She pulled the collar of it up to her nose and caught a slight whiff of Yang’s orange-scented shampoo. She closed her eyes and imagined holding the woman close enough to smell it for real. She wrapped her arms around herself and pretended that the soft fabric was actually Yang’s strong arms holding onto her. Maybe this would be good enough and she could finally get to sleep tonight. Maybe.

She laid back down on the bed and pulled the blanket back over herself but after only a few moments she let out another sigh. _Not quite enough_ she thought. She opened her eyes again and looked over at Yang’s side of the bed again and was suddenly struck with an idea. She grabbed Yang’s pillow and pulled it in close and cuddled it against her chest. She breathed in deep and… there was that slight remnant of orange scent again. The thoughts of her girlfriend flooded her mind. Of the things she said. Of the things she did. Of the things they did together. She let out a frustrated groan and grabbed her scroll off of the night stand. After she did some quick timezone math in her head, she determined that it wasn’t _that_ late for Yang right now and a short call would be okay. Yang picked up after only the second ring.

“Hey you, everything okay?” Yang asked, clearly surprised to get a call this late.

“Yeah, I just… wanted to talk to you, that’s all.” Blake felt her cheeks warm up as she spoke. She hadn’t actually thought about what she should actually _say_ , just that she had wanted to hear Yang’s voice again.

“Oh, okay.” A short pause. “What about?” Yang’s tone was still cautious. Blake realized a call out of the blue and _’just wanting to talk’_ can mean all sorts of very serious things and suddenly felt a bit bad about all this.

“Oh, um, well, I…” Blake stammered as she tried to find _anything_ to say. Why was it that her brain was suddenly too tired to put together a coherent thought?

A longer pause.

“ _I love you_ ” Blake rushed the words out to break the silence. But then another silence followed. Blake wanted to die. They hadn’t used the L-word yet. They were pretty serious but she wasn’t sure if they were _that_ serious yet. She had to say something else. She had to fix this. “Yang, I-“

“I love you too, Blake.”

Blake felt a wave of relief crash over her. It wasn’t just the words that she had wanted to hear but it was the way Yang sounded now. The caution and worry had disappeared and were replaced with happiness and warmth and comfort and it all hit Blake like a strong, refreshing wind. She felt the butterflies in her stomach just like she had after their first date and after their first kiss and again after their first time sleeping together. 

“I love you” Blake quietly repeated again. She wanted to say it again and again. She didn’t want to ever not say it again. She heard Yang’s cute laugh on the other end.

“I love you too, Blake.” She said again. “But, uh, isn’t it pretty late there? I mean, I don’t mind the call... but don’t you have to be up early for work tomorrow?” Blake could practically hear the big dumb grin on Yang’s face. 

“Yeah… yeah I guess so. I just… wanted to tell you that I love you.” Blake paused again. She should hang up soon but she didn’t want to anymore. She didn’t want to ever sleep again if it meant she could keep telling the woman she loved how she felt. Then came more of that warm laughter.

“Good night Blake.” Yang said with a laugh. “I love you. Sleep well.”

“Yeah, I… good night Yang.” Blake replied but still didn’t hang up.

“I’ll be home in a couple more days and then we can say it in-person, okay?” Yang said after a brief silence. “First thing I’ll do when I get off the plane is come over, alright?”

“Yeah… that sounds good. Really good. I love you Yang. Good night… again. See you in a few days.”

Yang laughed again. “I love you too Blake. Now go to bed!” They both laughed and then reluctantly hung up.

Blake sat her phone down on the nightstand and then buried her face into Yang’s pillow and practically screamed into it. Her heart was beating so fast and her stomach felt like it was doing somersaults. _She was in love_. And Yang was in love with _her_.

_They were in love_.

She practically screamed again but suddenly remembered the existence of a world outside of herself and Yang and thought the people in the apartment next door wouldn’t appreciate too much more noise. Yang had already been the cause of one noise complaint during one particularly passionate night together, she wasn’t about to let her be the cause of a second one.

Blake rolled over onto her back and clutched Yang’s pillow against her chest while she stared at the ceiling of the dark room. She felt happier than she had felt in a long time. Unfortunately, she definitely wasn’t going to be getting to sleep anytime soon. But that was okay. She was content to close her eyes and hear Yang’s voice in her head over and over again.

_I love you_

**Author's Note:**

> you ever just have one of those nights where you can't sleep so instead you write about your favs being extremely gay
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/ThatLastly)


End file.
